Not The Only Town With The Worm Problem
by BobWhite
Summary: Graboids show up in the outskirts of Toronto, terrorizing citizens of a small vacation spot. What happens when some stat to fight back? Pls R&R 2 find out more. Full summary inisde.
1. Much Needed Vacation

**Full Summary:**

Sarah Sawyer moved out of Perfection, Nevada after the last Graboid attack. Her brother, Desert Jack stayed, seeing as he'd married Jodi shortly after Sarah had moved to Perfection. She didn't want to constantly fear for her life in her own home, that and there was no call for a cop in Perfection. What happens when the worm problem shows up in Canada, while she and her friends from the 15th are on vacation? Will they make it out alive?

**Much Needed Vacation:**

**15****th**** District Barn:**

Sarah walked into the 15th with her bag hung over her shoulder. She had been telling her friends that they all needed to get away for a weekend or at least a small little vacation. They said that they would be heading up to the cabin that Sarah had built shortly after moving to Toronto. It was made so that if any Graboid's ever found their way up this far north, they would never be able to get in. The basement was twelve feet think on the sides as well as on the bottom, held all of the weapons needed to fight off Shriekers, and enough food to stop any Ass Blasters in their flight. The upstairs was completely Shrieker and Ass Blaster proof, something she had learned living in Perfection, Nevada, where she had moved after her brother had married Jodi, the local shop keeper.

It was amazing to think that she could try and be a cop where the only real crime was a prehistoric animal called El Blanco, that killed just about anything it wanted to eat. The best part about it being an albino Graboid, it was unable to reproduce which mean that it would never become a Shrieker or an Ass Blaster. She may not be living in Perfection anymore, but that didn't stop her from living like she did. Growing up in Perfection meant that you always had to have a gun on you and make sure that your seismograph was working.

Her friends were going to meet her up at the cabin while she went to wrestle some of the rookies and cops she worked with into joining them. She had been on medical leave for nearly a week, having had to have surgery to correct and injury she'd sustained while living in Perfection. She was still healing and would be out for another three weeks, so the vacation was definitely needed, not just for her either. She walked into the Parade Room and went straight to Best. Telling him why she was there, she then asked if anyone wanted to get away for the next week and weekend, as sort of a vacation that everyone seemed to need at one point or another.

McNally, Nash, Swarek, Barber, Diaz, Epstein, Callaghan, and Peck all said that they could use some off work time and they were given that time as a vacation of sorts. They all went back to their homes and apartments and grabbed a few bags of what they would need. They would be taking her truck, which could easily fit twelve people, if necessary. They didn't ask why she had such a big truck or why they were only taking one truck. They assumed that it had something to do with wherever she had lived before and was used to get all of her stuff across the border when she had moved here.

**The Cabin:**

Sarah pulled up outside the cabin, wondering where her friends were. Their car was in the garage, where she also pulled in. They got out of the truck and unpacked their belongings, heading into cabin to put their belongings in the separate bedrooms. They had paired up, knowing that there might not be that many rooms in the cabin but not expecting there to be nearly thirty rooms. Something told them that Sarah had connections somewhere, even though they didn't ask.

Sarah put her bag down and went into the kitchen where she found a note from her friends. They had gone out on a walk and would be back before dark. She put the note back on the fridge and headed back into the living room. Moving the table off the basement door, she pulled the carpet off as well. Her co-workers came down the stairs from their room's right as she pulled the door open. She descended to the basement coming back up with a bag a few moments later. She nodded at them before putting the rug and table back where they had been.

She put the bag on the coffee table and unzipped it, pulling out gun after gun. Something told her that this weekend was just about to get interesting. She put the bullets for the elephant gun into a small backpack which she put on her back. Grabbing the elephant gun, she pulled out three more guns and went to the door. It was getting dark and her friends weren't back yet. Something had happened and growing up in Perfection made her alert at all times, no matter what.

Her coworkers said nothing as she positioned herself outside and made sure she could keep an eye on the ground. She was the only person who had built her cabin up this far in the valley because a valley could be easily guarded when there were rocks on all sides. There was no telling what was living on this mountain but she knew that if it was just bears, they would be fine. She didn't want the other thing living up here. She knew what would happen if they did.


	2. We're Going To Need Some Help

**We're Going To Need Some Help:**

**The Cabin:**

As I sat on the porch, looking for my friends, I could hear my co-workers inside, talking among themselves. I knew that I would have a lot of explaining to do, but at the moment, I just wanted my friends back safe and sound. Looking out to where the rocks nearly made it to the porch, I noticed the ground moving. And that's when I knew, they were here as well. I hoped my friends had made it away from them, but knew that if they hadn't gotten to the rocks, that they were already dead.

Movement from the porch where it was easy to jump from the rocks brought my attention to Anna and Jessica who were able to jump onto the porch from the rocks. Jordan and Sierra were not with them. About that time the Graboid decided to make its appearance known. Anna and Jessica screamed as it broke from the ground and landed behind them, its tentacle tongues seeking out anything that moved. They ran to where I was as I aimed at the Graboid and pulled the trigger. The first round made contact with the head, the second and third made contact with the rest of the body. It shrieked a few times before leaving. They were here, and they weren't going anywhere which meant we weren't going anywhere either, which meant I had a phone call to make!

My co-workers had heard the screams and heard the shots. They hadn't been able to make it outside before the Graboid disappeared, but it didn't matter. The looks on their faces told me that they wanted to go back to the city. I pushed Anna and Jessica back through the door which pushed my co-workers back into the cabin. I slammed the door shut, bolting as soon as it was closed. There was no way anything was getting into this cabin, no matter how hard it tried.

"What the hell is going on Sarah?" _Nash asked. I ignored them and turned to my friends._

"What happened to Jordan and Sierra?"

"They're dead. One minute we were walking on the path headed back to the cabin and the next both Jordan and Sierra are screaming. That thing, there were two of them, they came out of the ground and took them. We remembered your stories about growing up with them while you lived in Perfection and we remembered that they can get through rock so we got onto the rocks. But oh god that smell was so bad. Where do they come from Sarah?" _Anna asked._

"They are Precambrian life forms; which basically means that they are older than the dinosaurs. They were here long before the dinosaurs ever were. At least that's what the fossils said in Mexico."

"So they've ventured out of Perfection to Mexico and somehow made it all the way up here as well?" _Jessica asked._

"So it would seem. But we can handle them."

"That gun of yours barely made a scratch and you hit it three times. How can we handle them? What are they called again?"

"Graboid's; they are called Graboid's. We can handle them because even though they are very intelligent, they haven't transformed yet, which means we can blow the shit out of them before they have a chance to transform into something way worse."

"What the hell is worse than a creature that predates the dinosaurs and kills people by coming up from the ground?" _Callaghan asked._

"Shriekers and Ass Blasters, that's what."

"What are those?" _Barber asked._

"Just hold on a second and I'll show you what they are. Frankly, I'm surprised it took them so long to make it this far. They've been popping up all over the world, though by the time the locals figure it out, it's too late and they've already transformed into Shriekers." _I moved away from everyone and to the bookcase, pulling out a few of the magazines of Perfection Valley, Nevada and the fame it had gotten over the years. Three different magazines showed what the Graboid's, Shriekers and Ass Blasters looked like, not to mention there Precambrian life as well as the fact that they came from eggs. It also explained how they hunted and how they have managed to live as long as they had. I put the magazines on the table as everyone gathered around._

"This one tells of the Graboid, it tells how it came from an egg, that when it's young (about as long as a dog lying down) that it jumps from the ground to kill its prey. That when they get older, they start to hunt at regular intervals; hunting by the vibrations its prey makes walking around or eating or even talking if it is hunting humans. The only sure way to kill a Graboid is to; 1. Blow it up, 2. Run as fast as you can towards any cement wall, or 3. Run as fast as you can towards a cliff, then jump out of the way and watch it fly out the side of a cliff and go splat. Well at least that's how Val and Earl killed the last of the four that were terrorizing the town the first time around."

"So what are the other two about?" _Diaz asked._

"This one is about the Shriekers; they come from the Graboid's and are the second evolution of the creatures. They eat their way out of the Graboid as if the creature is giving birth and then puke up a baby. They can reproduce without having se basically. That's also the bad part of this whole thing. When they eat, they reproduce more rapidly. Take the details of what happened at that Oil Refinery in Mexico in 2000. They thought they had a Graboid problem so they started killing the Graboid's, until one night one of the worms (as many people say in Perfection) was found on the surface. Nothing was wrong with it as far as anyone could see, so then Earl and Grady decided to wait it out till morning came and try and truck it back to the Refinery. But in the middle of the night they heard this weird noise coming from the worm and when they went to see what was going on, they didn't know what had happened. The Graboid had been ripped open from the inside out in order for the Shrieker to be born. In sense, the Graboid gave birth to the Shrieker, only died because it couldn't live after the ripped apart part. In order to finally get rid of the Shriekers, the people still alive trapped the Shriekers in a warehouse adjacent to the main room of the Refinery. Knowing that the Shriekers are not only deaf and stupid but hunt by heat signatures, they covered Earl in CO2 from a few fire extinguishers and he went into the warehouse and set a detonator throwing it on the truck of bombs before getting out of the warehouse. Suffice it to say, they blew the Refinery up and all that is left are a few carcasses and a huge hole in the ground."

"And the last one?" _Epstein asked._

"That details the third evolution of the creatures, otherwise known as the Ass Blasters. Basically, if the Shriekers are allowed to live longer than a certain amount of time, they shed their skin like a snake does and transform into Ass Blasters. They use chemicals in their bodies to fart and shoot themselves into the air and fly straight at their targets, taking a chunk out of them in the process, letting the others know that there is food around. They are also the last evolution of these creatures. Once they have transformed into the Ass Blasters, they fly as far as they can possibly get, depositing eggs wherever they land. Now my theory is that a few Ass Blasters got up here before all the dinosaurs died out and all of the humans came around. Now if that happened, then these creatures have been here for a very, very long time, waiting to be reborn once again. We cannot let them reach the Shrieker or Ass Blaster stage, at all!"

"Bunch of information aren't you?" _McNally said._

"I moved to Perfection thinking I could be a cop in a town where the only crime was an albino Graboid terrorizing the town. And then I couldn't even arrest it cause if I got anywhere near it, it would have eaten me. That and my brother would have killed me if I went anywhere near El Blanco."

"You named it?"

"It was either that or keep calling it Graboid. Besides, we learned to live with him. In fact we chose him over the valley being bulldozed and a bunch of condominiums going up all over the valley. They may be endangered, but when it comes to fighting for your life, the government in all countries turns a blind eye to them."

"So, what else do you have in that basement of yours? Assuming it is safe to go down there."

"It's safe to go down there. The walls are too thick for any Graboid to penetrate. It would kill itself trying to get in than anything else."

"Wait what do you mean all countries? Where else have these things shown up?"

"Well there was Mexico, Argentina; I think a few in Africa and some in Australia. But more people are reporting them all over the world. I wouldn't be surprised if they soon become the dominant species in the food chain."

"And let me guess, besides all of our advancements in life, they'll knock us down a notch and make everyone scared of them?" _Swarek asked._

"You haven't seen them kill yet. They are veracious creatures that predate the dinosaurs, like I said before. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. It's surprising that one followed Jessica and Anna all the way here, though we probably won't see it around here again. They'll stick to where the animals on the ground are making noise and kill that way. When all the animals up there are gone, they'll make their way down the valley and when they've eaten anyone and everything in their way, they move farther down the valley until they hit populated sections of the Toronto. From there they will spread outwards. We cannot let them get past this valley, no matter what the costs are."

"So what are we supposed to do Sarah? Do you have some kind of plan or something?" _Anna asked; a question that everyone seemed to have. I grabbed one of the magazines and flipped to the picture of Burt Gummer and his cache of weapons behind him that he'd used to take out the Ass Blasters and the rest of the evolutions of these creatures._

"I was about to call him. That's Burt, he always knows a way to get rid of these things, you just have to give him the right kind of material to do so. The first time these creatures attacked, he used homemade pipe bombs to kill them when the town made a move to get up the old jeep trail. That's how one of them ended up going out the side of a cliff of course."

"Of course, so make the damn call already!" _Barber said handing me the phone hooked into the wall, which was good for calling people in the valley, but not very good for calling people who lived long distances away._

"Yea right, like I'm going to use that phone. I always bring a satellite phone with me when I'm up here. That phone is only good to call the neighbors, which I should probably do."

"Oh, it's okay Sarah; it didn't look like anyone had been up here in a long time when we drove up. In fact, it looked like the houses had been ransacked when we took a closer look at them. We looked through the windows and it looked like something had come up…out of the floor…oh know, the people aren't alive are they?" _Anna finished._

"If there are holes in the floor, and the people weren't able to get to a safe place, say the second floor of the house, then, yes, they are already dead, which would explain why the Graboid followed the two of you back to the cabin, it's killed here before. It knows the playing ground here. That means, they'll be back here really soon. We need to move the vehicles around. I'm going to want Burt's truck in the garage. We can move your guy's vehicle underground. You are on an elevator that moves vehicles up and down. It'll end up sitting next to everything in the basement. But don't worry; the walls are too thick for any of them to get through. And if any Shriekers do manage to get into the house, the basement is fully stocked for up to two years of food, just so long as they don't get into the basement or the upstairs which is intended for what happens when they turn into Ass Blasters, then we should be good."

"I guess that's good to know, which probably means that our vacation just flew out the window. Would we be able to call down to the 15th and have them meet this Burt guy at the border so he can get across?" _Nash asked._

"No it's okay, Burt can come across with as much weaponry as needed. He's got special permissions from almost all the countries in the world as he tends to call himself an expert in killing these creatures. He just tells them why he's headed up here, they make a few phone calls and bam, he and anyone else he brings will be here within a matter of hours after crossing the border."

"Good to know, I think."


End file.
